l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Saigorei
Akodo Saigorei, the Horned Lion, after the vanishment of the Akodo family became the ronin Saigorei. Way of the Wolf, p. 110 Sidebar He would become a master of the pike. Way of the Wolf, p. 55 Warden Saigorei rode alongside Matsu Agetoki in the fledging Lion Wardens cavalry unit. Saigorei seemed unstoppable over a horse, and Agetoki jokingly referred to him as the Horned Lion. He used to fight against the Unicorn cavalry in border skirmishes. Way of the Wolf, pp. 110-111 Sidebar Ronin After the Scorpion Coup and the disappearance of the Akodo family, Saigorei was still loyal to his Lord Toturi, so he decided to follow the way of the ronin, as did his childhood friend Akodo Tohaku. Agetoki allowed Saigorei to depart with his steed. His first work was serving as an escort for a Shinjo caravan master, his former enemies. Demeanor Saigorei considered himself as a coward. Despite of that he tried what looked not possible. Clan Letter to the Crab #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Broken Guard Saigorei led an Otokodate of anti-cavalry mercenaries, the Broken Guard. They quickly built up a reputation when in 1124 they helped the Fox Clan to repel a large horde of mounted bandits that had plagued the Kitsune Mori. Hida Tsuru expressed interest in hiring Saigorei to train his own soldiers. Toturi's Army Saigorei offered himself as general of the combined forces of Rokugan to march toward Volturnum to fight the Shadows. Moto Tsugi (Soul of the Empire flavor) He was met by the new Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Yojiro, and his yojimbo, Bayushi Aramoro. Yojiro gave Saigorei hundred thousand katana, nagamaki, naginata, and arrows - all of purest crystal. These weapons decided the fate of the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. In return, Yojiro requested that the clans should know that they lived not because of their honor but because of Scorpion one, aiding the restoration of Scorpion Clan to the Great Clan status. The Towers of the Yogo A Small Price, by Ree Soesbee (Soul of the Empire storyback) In 1133 Saigorei and Toku pondered their chances Hidden Emperor, p. 77 before they fought at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 Armor of the Ebony Samurai (Soul of the Empire flavor) on the day that the unioted armies of the Empire stood against the Shadow and refused to fall. A Letter from Saigorei (Imperial Herald v4 #4) Legion of the Wolf Commander With so many members of Toturi's Army dead, Saigorei realized that the time of Toturi's Army was done. What once was Toturi's Army became the Legion of the Wolf, an army of noble ronin who served in the Emperor's name. Hidden Emperor, p. 94 Four Winds Saigorei was beside his friend Akodo Ginawa and Toku, the Monkey Clan Champion. He saw much of Toku in his sons. Gempukku (Winds of Change flavor) Ruins of Otosan Uchi After the Fall of Otosan Uchi in 1159 Saigorei saw his legacy in ruins. What little they had been able to rebuild had been destroyed by a recent quake, essentially undoing all of their efforts since Otosan Uchi's destruction. He felt aged and told his daughter Jineko he would find a new leader for the Wolf Legion. The Wolf Legion - Test of Steel (Storyline tournament) Heibeisu Shortly after the end of the Dragon-Phoenix War in 1161 Saigorei led the Wolf Legion to the city of Heibeisu, to pledge their allegiance to its governor Mirumoto Shokan and the Dragon Clan. To the Wolf Legion Shokan was a kindred spirit of their founder, Toturi. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 31 Murdering Saigorei was appointed as governor of Heibeisu. In 1165 Members of the Wolf Legion found a body dead. Saigorei found the abandoned lair of a bloodspeaker cell in a tea house of the city. Kitsuki Iweko, a Kitsuki Investigator, charged him to continue the investigation. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Rain of Blood After the Rain of Blood covered the Empire in 1165 Saigorei began to hunt bloodspeakers in an army led by Toku. They were joined by Mirumoto Kenzo and Mirumoto Mareshi in the Phoenix lands, where cultists had been seen. Penance, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Hidden City The army received a dove with a message from the Master of Earth, Isawa Nakamuro. He requested their aid to protect the secretive city of Gisei Toshi, unknown for the Empire until that moment. A Bloodspeaker army was marching to assault the City, led by Yajinden. Battle at Gisei Toshi (Hidden City Booster Story) The battle had fared badly for the Phoenix during three days until the arrival of Dragon and Monkey forces. The defenders were able to open the gates time enough to permit their entrance. Toku's son, Toturi Kyoji, had sent a messenger to Toshi Ranbo informing that the Bloodspeakers marched on the Phoenix lands, but he asked for no reinforcements. They were all trapped there, outnumbered, with little hope of aid, in a city that did not exist. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Family He had a daughter, Jineko. The War of Dark Fire XI, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Death Saigorei was with Usagi Kashira when died. Kashira sent words to Jineko. Assuming the Championship (Diamond flavor) His death was around 1165. External Links * Saigorei (Honor Bound) * Saigorei Exp (Spirit Wars) Akodo Saigorei Category:Toturi's Army Category:Ronin